


1 out of 100

by MochaDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO M - Freeform, It was Chanyeol’s fault, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, idk what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaDae/pseuds/MochaDae
Summary: It was technically Chanyeol's fault to begin with ok? It had been his idiot of a friend's idea to get out of his house for once and force Jongdae to 'enjoy' the outside. And look what that brought him.However, what wasn't Chanyeol's fault was the fact that Kim Jongdae pressed the pretty eyed criminal against the wall as the sirens of the police car rang through the block."Just make out with me and nothing will happen to that pretty body of yours."It was surprisingly easy to press his lips against the stranger's and act very exaggerated about it. The policeman only shined his light upon them for a second before moving on, not bothering to check on two teenagers who were too busy eating each other to notice anything else."Enough."The stranger withdrew his knife, pushing him away once the policeman and his car left. Jongdae stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. He looked around and released a relieved sigh because after this he wouldn't have another encounter with a criminal again.The chance after all was 1/100.





	1 out of 100

**Author's Note:**

> I hated myself the entire time I wrote this one shot because I have like 37 other one shots to finish 🙃

It was technically Chanyeol's fault to begin with ok? It had been his idiot of a friend's idea to get out of his house for once and force Jongdae to 'enjoy' the outside. And look what that brought him.

However, what wasn't Chanyeol's fault was the fact that Kim Jongdae pressed the pretty eyed criminal against the wall as the sirens of the police car rang through the block.

The shriek of such loud sounds made him wince but with the consciousness that the cold metal touching his abdomen was very much closer and very much real he decided to ignore the law.

"Just make out with me and nothing will happen to that pretty body of yours." hissed the stranger, letting the edge of his knife grace Jongdae's shirt. So with a dry mouth he nodded, bringing his face closer to the guy who was threatening his life.

It was surprisingly easy to press his lips against the stranger's and act very exaggerated about it. The policeman only shined his light upon them for a second before moving on, not bothering to check on two teenagers who were too busy eating each other to notice anything else.

"Enough."

The stranger withdrew his knife, pushing him away once the policeman and his car left. Jongdae stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. He looked around and released a relieved sigh because after this he wouldn't have another encounter with a criminal again.

The chance after all was 1/100.  
~

Kim Jongdae turned out to be quite the unlucky person seeing fate decided to make him the rare one of the collection twice. Because here he was, shoved against the stall of the bathroom door in a convenience store, getting the tongue of exact same criminal from weeks ago shoved into his mouth.

Had it been different a situation he wouldn't be complaining because the guy was hot. But unfortunately the situation wasn't quite in his favor so he let the guy make out with him as another criminal searched desperately for him. After knocking loudly and hearing the sounds of kissing and small moans the other guy cursed and left.

Again the stranger pushed himself away, tucking the weapon back in. "Let this be the last time." he scowled and left a gaping Jongdae still panting heavily against the wall.  
______

"Why haven't you reported him to the police?" his ever so helpful best friend Byun Baekhyun asked. They were walking back from school, well not really walking seeing Jongdae had drove them to his house but that was as much exercise as they got.

"What the hell am I supplied to say? Oh we met twice because we made out for him to be able to escape both times and just so you know, I also helped him break the law. The only thing I know about him is that he knows how to kiss and has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I doubt the police will find that useful." Jongdae huffed, throwing his annoyingly heavy backpack on his bed.

"Ok I see what you mean," Baekhyun admitted with a sheepish grin as he let his backpack and textbooks drops on the ground. He didn't care that the sheets would probably fucked up because honestly, who cares about math and history?

"Besides, I probably won't ever see him again," Jongdae sighed, subconsciously brushing his thumb over his lower lip. "The chance of me meeting him is like 1 out of 100.". In the end both him and Baekhyun laughed because he was right.

It was 1/100.  
_____

Except it wasn't because Jongdae was once again, making out desperately with the stranger he had yet to even know his name. This time the pretty guy was running from a crowd of people that he hissed at Jongdae to not even think about looking at.

Unlike the other two times where a weapon that threatened to end his life was usually pressed on some part of his body; this time the only thing available was the apron in the coat hanger that somehow still managed to look threatening despite it being normal clothing supply.

"Don't let anybody see your face." the stranger warned, tugging his tucked in button up shirt loose. He slipped his fingers inside the uniform Jongdae was wearing. The one Jongdae was supposed to be using for work because that was his job and he was being paid for that and not to be making out with a criminal.

But Jongdae did not want to his boss a heart attack by being killed in his café so he just nodded. He grabbed the stranger's shirt, pressing him closer as he heart pounded loudly in his ears.

The few people that had still been in the café that late at night had already ran out the backdoor. Seeing the crowd of people weren't there for them and could honestly care less they let them go. The only person they cared for was the stranger Jongdae was making out with.

"Boss I can't find him!" a voice called out.

"Then keep searching your idiot! We can't afford to loose him!" the one who was most likely in charge screamed at the other person who Jongdae was sure flinched too at his angry voice.

The sounds of footsteps getting closer to the closet they were both in pounded loudly in Jongdae ears. He didn't know if he should be making more sound or be quiet to not give their location away.

"They won't bother with two people who sound like they're fucking so use that pretty little mouth of yours to good use," the stranger Jongdae was still not sure of his name made an audible thump against the wall.

Ignoring the way his face heated up at his words Jongdae gave in a gasp, letting the moan that had been building up spill out. The stranger went down to his neck and sucked in just next to his Adam apple, creating a hickey Jongdae just knew was going to be a pain later on.

"Boss they're still some people in the closet but I think they're just fucking! Should I bother them!"

"Leave the fuckers alone and search for that asshole!"

"Right!"

Probably 20 minutes later the crowd gave up and left. Their leader was cursing loudly and from the sounds of it might've thrown some chairs to the ground. Jongdae internally scowled at that because he would be the one having to clean that up.

"The-they're gone." his knees buckled under his weight, back pressed heavily against it to find some sort of support. He could feel his lips having gone swollen from the intensity of the kisses and was sure his neck looked like a swarm of mosquitos thought he was their meal.

"Wait." the guy backed away, opening the door and peeking a look at the outside. With the way he relaxed Jongdae could tell they had really left. That relieved him because he didn't know how long he could continue making out with the hot stranger before popping up an unnecessary problem.

"Yeah they're gone." the criminal stepped out, looking back at him with a strange look before shaking his head. Whatever was going on in his mind Jongdae could give less shits about, he was still trying to make his head stop spinning.

"Um, thanks." the stranger cleared his throat, stealing a quick glance at him before looking away. Jongdae would've laughed at his awkward expression had he not been trying to catch his breath. The stranger made a move to leave but Jongdae quickly stopped him.

"Wa-wait! What's your name!" he sat up, reaching out to tug his arm back. The stranger didn't pull away but did frown at him, letting go of the door.

"So you can go to the police and report me?"

"I've saved your ass from getting busted 3 times already, I think I deserve that much!" Jongdae scowled. He was never much of a rude guy nor demanded answer but he was genuinely curious of the stranger.

The stranger looked at him weirdly again, as if he couldn't decipher why would he be asking that. In the end he hesitated before simply saying,

"Xiumin, call me Xiumin."

"That's not your name."

"How do you know huh? That could be my name for all you know." Jongdae found it almost amusing how the stranger rose up to the challenge. However, what made the amusement lessen was the fact that they were alone and nothing could stop the guy from killing him.

"First the name's Chinese and I'm pretty sure you're Korean, unless your parents would go for a Chinese name that can't be it. Second you just said 'could' meaning it can be but isn't." Jongdae was proud of himself for getting to say that without faltering.

"Smartass." the stranger grumbled.

"At least I'm smart and not just an ass." he bit sarcastically before really thinking about it. He forced himself to not be surprised by his own words and actions.

"Again, smartass. What's your name then." Xiumin, Jongdae would go with that name for now seeing he had no other way to address the stranger and just saying 'stranger' and 'criminal' was starting to get boring.

"For you it's Chen."

"That's not your real name."

"Neither is Xiumin yours but I don't see you telling me your real one." Jongdae huffed, crossing his arms and forcing the small pout to not come out. He however could feel his lower lip jutting out a bit.

He wasn't blind to not see the way Xiumin's eyes flickered rather quickly to his lips and the way they lingered for a second too long. A smug sense of pride rushed over him knowing Xiumin at least thought of him as attractive.

Jongdae wasn't stupid. He might not be narcissistic but that didn't meant he was an idiot to not see that he in fact was and could be very handsome. His lips were naturally shaped into cute kitten like lips. Eyes were a pretty shape, eyelashes long.

His body wasn't all muscle up but wasn't fat either. It was more lithe, no abs seeing the most exercise he did was walk to his next class that was never more than a hallway away. But it was thin and pretty.

He was cute as he had been told many, many times and when he let Baekhyun dress him up could in fact become the 'hot piece of fuck' his friends would often comment about.

"Fine. Chen it is then." Xiumin rolled his eyes, giving up rather quickly when he knew he usually wouldn't let go of anything that fast. (It had nothing to do with the fact that Chen was probably the cutest guy he had the fortune luck to ever make out with.)

"Xiumin it is then." Jongdae repeated, stealing a quick look at the clock that he could barely see from inside the closet. He cursed lowly when he realized he needed to close the café seeing all the costumers had been chased away.

"I need to close the café." he grumbled in an unknowingly disappointed tone. He wanted to talk to Xiumin a bit more now that neither of their lives were being threatened or being chased.

"I need to go," Xiumin paused and turned to look at him, "I'll probably see you again by the pace everything's going.". With a small lift of lips he waved in goodbye before he walking to the front of the café.

"Let's try to meet when neither of us are about to get killed!" Jongdae blurted out without thinking first. Xiumin whipped his head towards his direction, holding the door open.

"Can't make any promises!"

"I don't think we can be together then!"

"Oh no! But I really thought we had something serious going on!" Xiumin clutched his shirt where he probably thought his heart was.

"Your heart is in your left!" Jongdae laughed, grinning wider when Xiumin's realized his mistake and quickly switched the side his hand was at.

"Sorry." Xiumin apologized, shooting him a smile that held no guilt whatsoever.

"No you're not." Jongdae let out a small snort.

"No I'm not." Xiumin agreed, laughing along.

"How can I trust you when even your apologies hold no truth." he faked a frown, knowing he failed when his lips naturally curled upwards like they always did.

"But my love! I truly do-oh shit." Xiumin stopped joking around and instead transformed his face into the one Jongdae remembered seeing the first two times they met.

"What?" he asked confusedly as to why Xiumin had put a stop to their playful banter. He would admit to himself that seeing that side of Xiumin was more fun than the other side he saw their first meetings.

"I'll see you around." Xiumin nodded, putting his hoodie up to hide his face and leaving without anymore words. His abrupt change of character made Jongdae wonder if he did anything wrong.

"Jongdae I am rather surprised to see how well you're recovering after my café was assaulted." the voice of his boss suddenly made everything make sense.

_'Oh shit.'_  
________

Jongdae wasn't one to really complain much (whine yes, complain, no) but when being forced to get out of the house after his mom had seen the state he had came home the night before he really felt like bitching to someone.

"Again, why do I have to be the one hearing this?" and of course Baekhyun's duty as the best friend was to hear the end of that. He had complained and swore Jongdae to hell when he had called him to walk with him but in the end did it because he was a good best friend.

"It's your duty as my best friend idiot, be grateful." Jongdae rolled his eyes, tugging his sweater down to hide his hands. His punishment for coming home like he had just been fucked was to go out under the bright fucker up there and walk.

Walk!

He hadn't walked more than 5 minutes (in a place that wasn't a store) since he was eight! He hadn't been out in the sun without a sweater or even much in general since fourth grade.

So of course that was his punishment.

"This is your punishment not mine! I should be playing video games inside and beating the shit out of Sehun not walking out here." Baekhyun pushed his shoulder, annoyance clear in his voice.

"And it's your fault you went home looking like you just had the fuck of your life."

"It wasn't my fault!" Jongdae snapped back. He refused to acknowledge that the flush on his cheeks was not because of the heat even though it was the middle of autumn meaning it was warm, not hot.

"Whose fault was it then! The stranger!"

When Jongdae didn't say anything Baekhyun whipped his head towards his friend who avoided his eyes. His face however was pink and that was more than enough for Byun Baekhyun to put the pieces together.

"Holy shit it was the stranger's fault!" he shrieked, ignoring the weird looks he got from other people. Grabbing his arm he tugged Jongdae towards the nearest bench.

"Tell me everything!" he demanded.

"Baekhyun what the hell! I can't-"

"Everything." Baekhyun loved more than a bit of gossip. There had been times where people had called him the 'stereotypical gay' which he would proudly yell back with 'hell yeah!'.

Because after all he was very much gay and stereotypical with the whole eyeliner, skinny jeans and feminine attitude. Gossip meant drama and drama meant Baekhyun.

"It was the same shit as the last 2 times. Someone was after him, he saw me and we made out in order to hide him." Jongdae knew Baekhyun wouldn't stop at that, it wasn't in his nature.

"Right. And Chanyeol isn't in every club there is at school." Baekhyun snorted making it clear he did not believe him one bit. Chanyeol was known to have the whole 'school spirit' a little too strongly in him along with their angel of a friend, Junmyeon.

"Well technically they're making a new club next week-" Jongdae started.

"He already signed up."

"The sign up sheet isn't even up! How the hell would he have signed up already!" Jongdae shrieked in outrage and disbelief. The one thing he had against Baekhyun's argument gone before he could really even use it.

"Mark Lee is making the club, he turns into a puppy around Chanyeol. Of course when Yeol asked him when he could sign up he told him his spot was already secured." Baekhyun let that shit eating grin out that Jongdae did not want to see.

"Son of a bitch." Jongdae gritted his teeth.

"So tell me," Baekhyun scooted way too close for Jongdae's comfort, "why did you look like someone finally took interest in your lazy ass and fucked you?".

"Oh wow thank you for making me sound like a ugly piece of shit." Jongdae scowled but his eyes showed he didn't really mean it. Baekhyun understood because he grinned, laughing lightly. It wasn't long before Jongdae joined him.

"I was working when he came in and literally dragged me to the back. Not long after that a group of guys came after him, screaming where he was. Of course nobody paid attention to him because people are always running in and out of the café," Jongdae explained, subconsciously following the story along with his hands.

"So he just dragged you? Like the other 2 times?" Baekhyun asked for clarification. "The fact that both times you let yourself be manhandled by a complete stranger and didn't fight him worries me." he expressed his concerns.

"He had a knife the first time Baek, then a fucking gun. I would rather make out with a stranger than bleed to death." Jongdae rolled his eyes as he explained the obvious.

"A hot stranger."

Jongdae's cheeks flushed, "Again, a stranger.".

"Sure." Baekhyun taunted, pushing his shoulder teasingly. Jongdae fussed for a few minutes, pushing him back and telling to his best friend very sincerely to 'fuck off'. However, the one thing he didn't do was deny his words.

"So anyway! Before you interrupted me," he huffed, "as I was saying. He dragged me to the closet in the back room. And yeah,". Jongdae coughed, face flushing a light pink that unfortunately couldn't be hidden from Baekhyun's watchful eyes.

"You made out?"

Jongdae subconsciously reached towards his neck where some hickeys still lingered while nodding. When he had giving them a quick glance on his phone he hadn't worried much, thinking it would fade by the time he got home.

Which let me tell you, boy was he wrong.

"And because the guys looking for him we're getting nearer he told me to," he forced a very fake cough in between to avoid Baekhyun's smug grin. His entire face felt warm, burning at that point seeing the stupid blush wouldn't subdue.

"Yes?" Baekhyun asked eagerly, practically jumping from his seat on the bench. He knew from the way Jongdae wouldn't speak louder than a mumble whatever happened next must've been good.

"He told me to..." Jongdae could still remember the way he had gripped Xiumin's shoulders tightly. The way he tangled his hand on his hair and let out a high breathy moan when Xiumin sucked eagerly on the junction between his shoulder and neck.

Cool foreign hands running over his body. Familiar lips touching his own and devouring every piece of skin they could reach. Every warm breath and sound that landed on his ear. His body heated up in embarrassment and arousal at the memory.

"Speak up! Nobody can understand that mumbling!" Baekhyun screeched, shaking him from flustering memories of the night before. Whatever had happened Baekhyun needed to know because he was the best friend therefore it was his right.

"He just told me to use my mouth to good use." even saying it aloud made Jongdae's face burn. He was definitely not going to mention the 'pretty' because Baekhyun already looked floored at his words.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU REALLY SUC-"

"HOLY SHIT BAEKHYUN OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!" Jongdae slapped his hand over Baekhyun's gaping one. The people around the park turned to look at them weirdly, wondering if the two were mentally stable to be let out like that without adult supervision.

"Then what the hell did you do!" Baekhyun hissed, lowering Jongdae's hand from his face once he nodded to not screaming like a maniac again. But technically it wasn't his fault that Jongdae would spring something like that out of nowhere.

"We just made it sound like we were fucking ok! We didn't actually do anything," Jongdae hissed from where he was. "For fuck's sake Baek! Why would I ever go down on a guy I've only met 3 fucking times!" he almost shrieked in disbelief.

"You dated your ex when you only knew him for a month! And you still went down on him!" Baekhyun the helpful little shit he was pointed out. Of course, only he would remember that useless piece of information to get back at Jongdae.

"I knew him for a month and a half, don't make me sound like a whore. Besides, it was only like 3 times before we broke up. It's not like I've ever gone all the way with someone." he waved Baekhyun's comment away.

"Prude."

"IT’S NOT LIKE YOU'VE GONE ALL THE WAY EITHER SO DON'T CALL ME A PRUDE! YOU'RE STILL WAITING FOR PRINCE CHARMING CHANYEOL TO GROW SOME BALLS AND ASK YOU OUT!"

"Why don't you just announce it to the whole world you fucking bastard!" Baekhyun yelled almost as loudly as Jongdae. "I don't think he heard!".

Jongdae stood up in the bench, "PARK FUCKING CHANYE-"

"Kim Jongdae unless you want me to tell your parents you've been fucking around with a criminal you better shut the hell up." Baekhyun panicked, throwing the first threat that came into mind.

"-YOU ARE NOT NEEDED HERE. FORGET YOU HEARD ANYTHING." Jongdae sat back down, a small nervous laugh lingering in his lips. He might've not actaully fucked Xiumin but his parents didn't know that. All they knew was that he came home late one night looking like he _had_ fucked around with someone.

And they would not be happy if they found out it was a criminal.

"That's what I thought bitch." Baekhyun hid his relieved sigh with a smug grin. So maybe he was waiting for Chanyeol to ask him out but Jongdae really didn't need to spell it out for him.

"Tch, what an asshole." Jongdae grumbled some more profanities that left Baekhyun even more smug. After a few more minutes of them bickering like kids they remembered their original reason for sitting down.

"So that criminal of yours, does he have a name." Baekhyun brought the topic back up. He was genuinely curious about the guy his best friend kept bumping and making out with. It wasn't just a coincidence anymore when it had happened three times in a span of two weeks.

"Xiumin."

"That's not his name."

Jongdae's mood perked up at hearing this. "See! Even you know that's a fake name!" his annoyed pout from the night before returned. Even his best friend who he disagreed almost everything with agreed.

"So he didn't tell you his real name?"

"No. He just told me to call him Xiumin." he huffed, remembering the way they had argued about the exact same topic the night before. That did make feel slightly better seeing the playful banter had been fun.

"You didn't tell him your real name then right? That's the least you can do." Baekhyun grabbed his arm, eyes narrowed down on the same competitive and petty strike that Jongdae himself had.

"Like hell I would! If he didn't tell me his real name why would I give my mine!"

"It's claw for claw!"

"Fin for fin!"

"Tooth-"

"Excuse me gentleman but you're bothering the children who are playing." a guy probably around their age or a year older than them pointed at the kids who were looking at them weirdly and a bit in fear.

"Shut up! It's their fault for listening!" Baekhyun snapped not even looking at the person who had spoken, instead returning to screaming examples with Jongdae.

"Gentleman-"

"Don't you see we're having a crisis over here for my best friend's mystery man!"

"I literally told you everything I know about him! How the hell is he mystery!" Jongdae shrieked at Baekhyun who paused to correct himself with 'anonymous but not really'.

"Mystery man?" now that caught the guy's attention.

"Yeah! The 'anonymous but not really' man has been coming up to this idiot to make out with him so they don't catch him!" Jongdae's eyes widen at the way Baekhyun so easily gave his information away.

"Catch him from?" but the guy didn't seem to care either that they were invading Jongdae's privacy.

"The police, other people!"

"He's a criminal!"

"Yeah!"

"Byun Baekhyun what the fuck!" Jongdae hissed at him to shut up. He didn't need someone to go snitch to the police that he was helping someone evade the law.

"Hmm, and he's just been randomly coming up to you every time he's in trouble?" the guy sat down next to Baekhyun. He seemed to have forgotten the reason he'd even came up to them.

Jongdae said fuck it because Baekhyun had practically already told the guy enough information for him to throw him in jail for being an accomplice of a criminal.

"Pretty much." he shrugged his shoulders.

"When did you two meet?"

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer but seemed to realize he had to ask Jongdae first if it was even ok. He glanced at him best friend who rolled his eyes and just nodded.

"Ok so listen up because I'm only gonna say this once..."

And that was how Jongdae and Baekhyun met their other best friend, Zhang Yixing.  
________

It was a few days later, almost a week that Jongdae saw Xiumin again. This time he was coming out of school when he saw the pretty face he recognized thinking way too much at the corner of the store in the street in front of the school.

"I'll catch up guys. I forgot something." he didn't take his eyes from Xiumin's that he had caught minutes after he had seen him. Of course Baekhyun immediately noticed his distracted voice.

Yixing, who despite looking like he was in his own world more than half of the time turned out to be very attentive. Just from the few days he had been hanging out with them he already knew most of their habits and quirks.

"Is it ABNR?" Baekhyun had insisted on putting an abbreviation when they spoke about Xiumin instead of saying name. The nickname had unfortunately stuck despite them actually having a name to put to ABNR's face.

"Yeah." Jongdae grabbed his keys from his pocket, already handing them to Baekhyun. He had unfortunately found out that despite having his license, Yixing could barely even drive without stopping every five minutes.

He was just a bit safer with Baekhyun.

"Where?" Baekhyun and Yixing both screeched, looking towards where he was looking. But too bad for them, school had just ended meaning there were too many people rushing to leave for them to get a glimpse of ABNR.

"Just go to the park and wait for me there. It probably won't take more than an hour." he cleared his throat, shifting his backpack a bit higher on his right shoulder. He shot Xiumin a small smile when he raised an eyebrow.

"Oooook," Yixing turned out to be as awful as Baekhyun when it came to ABNR. His sweet and gentle aurora he had first greeted them with was nothing but a disguise for his bold, teasing one.

"Make sure to not come back di-virginized ok? We might not mind but I doubt your parents will be happy you lost it in a store." Yixing nudged Baekhyun with a grin who cackled in delight at his comment. They definitely should not be spending more time together.

"Oh for fuck's sake, shut up!" Jongdae bit back, trying to fight the blush on his cheeks and tearing his eyes from ABN-Xiumin. He internally facepalmed when he realized he too was getting in the habit of using that stupid nickname. 

Stupid Baekhyun and his stupid nickname and stupid Yixing for fitting in too well in their duo.

"But seeing last time all you did was come home just _looking_ like you fucked I doubt much will happen." Baekhyun giggled to Yixing. The latter put a hand over his mouth and whispered rather loudly,

"Or maybe he will go down on ABNR this time."

"Oooh!"

"Shut up!" Jongdae's face felt on fire because he could still see AB-oh for fuck's sake! Xiumin was still looking at him questioningly. "Both of you get out! Leave before I throw you to the guys he's probably running away from this time." but that did nothing to stop the laughs from his best friends.

Pushing them both to the side Jongdae walked away. The mocking cackles could still be heard even as he crossed the street. His cheeks felt hot meaning the blush hadn't left anymore than the sound of Baekhyun's and Yixing's laughter at the other side.

"Your friends?"

"I don't know those fucking idiots," he gritted his teeth as he gripped his backpack strap more stiffly. It was enough that Baekhyun and Yixing already teased him about ABNR. ABN-Xiumin will not join them.

"Well they seem awfully close." Xiumin raised an eyebrow with a little smile growing on his lips. Jongdae hated that he actually liked it very much. It made peeks of a gummy smile show through and broke the serious character he had looked like at when he had just been standing there.

"They're pieces of shit. Who are we running away from this time?" he quickly changed the subject. He didn't see Xiumin looking around anxiously like he usually did making him wonder if he felt safe enough or at least had some time before they found him.

"Actually," it was Xiumin's time to look a bit uncomfortable, "we're not running from anybody this time.". He avoided Jongdae's gaze, not as obviously at Jongdae had done when Baekhyun and Yixing had been teasing him, but it was enough for Jongdae to notice.

"Then why are you here?" he blurted out. Immediately his eyes widen at the way he had said that. "N-not that I don't want you to not be here! I-I mean it's no-not like I was waiting or anything! Bu-but no! Oh fuck-I didn't meant it like-"

Xiumin burst out laughing at the way he kept contracting himself. At this point Jongdae just wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. He was pretty sure with the way his entire face burned that he was at least half way there.

"Please just kill me." he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. If even possible, Xiumin laughed harder. His laugh brought attention from other people who instead of looking at him weirdly like they usually did with Jongdae, they smile at him back.

Lucky bastard.

"I thou-thought you did-didn't want that. That's wh-why you went alo-along with ever-everything I told you to." Xiumin wheezed out, bursting out laughing in between words. He even leaned against Jongdae to support himself as he continued with his laughter.

"Fuck off, I wanna die today now." he grumbled with a pout. The warmth of Xiumin's face on his shoulder, that was getting awfully close to his neck, made him remember what had passed between them almost a week ago.

"Too bad I'm not planning on doing that." Xiumin still had lingering chuckles left to tease Jongdae with. As the last few died out he didn't move his head from where it was. Actually he moved in further until his nose was touching Jongdae's neck.

"They're still there?" he suddenly asked, startling Jongdae who had only been thinking of how close Xiumin was. He blinked and wondered what Xiumin meant when he asked that. Just to make sure he wasn't talking about other people he looked around.

"The hickeys from last week. They're still there." Xiumin explained, nuzzling his face closer to Jongdae's neck. The actions and words made Jongdae flush, immediately hating himself for that because he's just stopped blushing minutes ago.

"Yeah, my parents were mad when I got home." he mumbled as he raised his hand to put it on Xiumin's shoulder. He didn't try to push him away because the weight on the crook of his neck felt oddly nice. Xiumin was warm and the arms that had sneaked around his waist proved to be just as good of a blanket as his sweater.

"I don't blame them. You were a mess when I left." Xiumin's words left a small puff of warm air on Jongdae's neck every time he spoke. And while Jongdae was used to being that close to him, it still send a small shiver down his spine.

"As if you were any better." he huffed instinctively as the competitive side of himself rose to the challenge. A small laugh reached his ears making him subconsciously smile. "So if we're not running from anybody this time why are you here?".

Xiumin lifted his head from his neck to answer his question. Jongdae resisted the argue to frown because he had liked having Xiumin that close. However, the twinkle in his eyes certainly made up for it.

"First assure your friends that I won't be trying to kill you this time," Xiumin tugged his head towards the direction Jongdae had came from. "They're being awfully suspicious hiding behind that trash can. I'm afraid one might mistake them for stalkers.".

Jongdae whipped his head towards where Xiumin was looking at and felt his mouth fall open. Because sure enough, the totally-not-suspicious 18 and 19 year olds hiding behind a fucking trash can smaller than both of them did not draw attention.

"Those little-" Jongdae felt a wave of irritation wash over him, along with embarrassment at the way Xiumin softly laughed again. Why couldn't his friends ever be normal? What did he do in his past life to deserve their idiocity?

"You want to go tell them I'm not some stranger planning to kill you?" Xiumin hummed, loosening his hold around his waist but not exactly letting go. Jongdae resisted the argue to point out that there was probably nobody who thought that seeing they were acting way too cuddly.

"Nope!" he narrowed eyes at Baekhyun who mouthed something he couldn't quite catch the words 'ABNR' definitely made it across. "Let them imagine whatever the hell they want. I made it especially clear to them to wait for me at the park. They can suffer from their own minds for a few minutes".

"Sadist." Xiumin snickered, not a bit of sympathy of his face.

"It's called revenge sweetheart."

Xiumin raised an eyebrow and hummed, releasing his waist and instead grabbing his wrist. He started dragging him away from the street and praying eyes (Chen's friends). The place he had in mind was not far from here anyway, he was sure he could return Chen back to his friends in less than an hour.  
______

"I thought you said we weren't running from anybody this time!"

Jongdae looked back, hoping to catch a glimpse of the people they were once again fleeing from. But the streets were too crowded and even then, he was rapidly looking back to the front to avoid hitting anything. Everything was blur therefore it was useless trying to see.

"This wasn't on the plan!" Xiumin yelled back, keeping a firm hold on his wrist and cursing loudly when he saw the group had split up. He looked around to hide them from so many eyes. Crowds had their pros and cons. Pros: they could mix themselves and hopefully loose them. Cons: it was literally too crowded to find a place to hide without someone seeing.

"No shit! I couldn't tell!" Jongdae was really not in shape to be running around as if they were playing catch. The last time he ran it had been from his little cousins when they had asked him to teach them to sing. And even then, he just hid in his room and locked the door.

"Well if you couldn't then you should've paid more attention to what I said before!" Xiumin snapped back, quickly pulling Jongdae towards the sketchy looking bar. Even better, it was completely dark. He pushed past people, not giving the performers a second glances.

"It's called sarcasm you fucker!" Jongdae gritted his teeth, hating the wet liquid forming in his forehead that had been caused by the running from not even seconds ago. _'Sweat'_ he reminded himself humans indeed did that despite him never doing enough for that to form.

"And you don't know if I'm legal enough to be here!" he grumbled more lowly when a few people turned their attention to him. Xiumin didn't care enough to give them more than glare, quickly shifting his attention back to him.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"20."

"Holy shit! No way!" Jongdae's shocked tone wasn't a surprise to Xiumin. People didn't believe him more than half of the time when he told them his real age. The most they would believe was seventeen, eighteen was a stretch.

"You're not the first one to say that." Xiumin let out a small snort, wrapping his arm around Jongdae to tug him forward. Jongdae, still shocked at the information didn't put up a fight and let himself crawl into his lap.

"I thought you were like 16 or some shit. Hell 17, 18 would've been a stretch." he admitted, looking at Xiumin's too young face that honestly would fool so many people. He himself had been fooled by that pretty face.

"Again, not the first one."

"Do we have to start making out?" Jongdae didn't want to seem too suspicious by looking back in case the guys Xiumin was running from were there. He instead put his hands on his shoulder, leaning forwards to make it seem as if they were sucking faces from any other point of view.

Xiumin tilted his head to look at the entrance, squinting his eyes that were still trying to get used to the constant change of lighting. He didn't see anybody like the people he was running away from and that was definitely a good sign.

"Do you want to?" he instead asked, raising an eyebrow as he slid his hand up Chen's waist. He looked for warnings that Chen might not want that and was very pleased when he him lick his lips.

"You know," Jongdae started, "I'm not usually the guy to kiss on the first date.". Oh he very much was not, but that didn't apply to Xiumin. He trailed his hand from his shoulder to his nape and played around with the tips of his hair with his fingers.

"But then again, this isn't the usual 'first date' either is it?" Xiumin grinned at his answer, tugging him forward. Jongdae could feel his breath hit his lips with every exhale making him immediately licked them, tongue brushing over Xiumin's when he did that.

"No, it isn't." Xiumin agreed.

"Great because then this would be out of character." Jongdae chuckled, pressing their lips together.  
______

Baekhyun was a worried best friend so give him a break here ok!

"He told us to wait in the park tho." Yixing pointed out, but despite his words he continued to follow after Baekhyun. They trailed over the last place they had seen Jongdae and ABNR until they had turned into a corner.

"He also said it would take less than hour. It has been 2 hours," Baekhyun checked the time, "3 minutes and 25 seconds. Things change Xing.". He proceed to ask people if they had seen where a guy around his height had went to.

"He could be dead for all we know. I'm in charge he doesn't return to his house deflowered, much less dead." Baekhyun declared turning to look at Yixing with his hands in his hips. "Our best friend could be dying at this very moment in the hands of a criminal. Are we really going to take that chance?".

"I don't think ABNR has any plans to do that with the way he was snuggling up to Jongdae in the street like that." Yixing reminded him of the very clear picture they had seen two hours ago. For a criminal who had threaten Jongdae's life the first two times, ABNR was awfully touchy with him.

"As for the deflowering part, well if we want to keep him the way he is, we better hurry. ABNR seems to be getting bolder with each time they meet." he raised an eyebrow. But then the words downed on him and he mirrored Baekhyun's wide eyes.

"Holy shit Baekhyun! I know we joked about him loosing it on a store but hell, I didn't think he would actaully try to do it!" now it was Yixing the one who was running around desperately. They continued to ask people around them with as much details as they could remember.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun whipped his head towards the direction he had heard his name being yelled. With a bit of squinting to locate the person on the way too crowded streets he dragged a confused Yixing towards, "Chanyeol!".

"Baekhyun we're looking for someone!" Chanyeol's big grin was visible even as he ran towards them. Four other people trailed behind him, all had scowls on their lips. "I don't know who, but they asked for help and I didn't have anything to do so I decided to help them.".

"We're looking for someone too! Jongdae!" Baekhyun subconsciously smoothed down his shirt to make himself look a bit more presentable. Yixing resisted the argue to point out Chanyeol probably didn't even care about that.

"Let's team up then! We can cover more ground like that!" Chanyeol's entire face seem to light up at the suggestion he had came up. He looked back at the people behind him who hesitated before nodding. The shortest one with the big wide eyes gave Chanyeol his phone.

"His name is Kim Minseok and he looks like this." Chanyeol put the phone in front of them to see the picture of a pretty young cat eyed guy. After exchanging phone numbers to send them the picture, Baekhyun send them one of Jongdae.

"That guy looks familiar." the tallest that towered even over Chanyeol murmured thoughtfully to their group. They mumbled something Baekhyun nor Yixing could catch but they seem to have shrugged it off in the end.

"Call if you see one of them. It would be ironic if they are together." Baekhyun let out a small snort. The probability that the people they were looking for were together was one out of a hundred. He wouldn't bet his money on that.

"That would certainly make things easier." Luhan, the other pretty guy who had just introduced himself chuckled. They split up and started asking around, showing photos of the two and continued on the next person when nothing useful was shared.

With each minute that passed Baekhyun got more and more worried. He nor Yixing knew how the guy Jongdae had been meeting with looked like. If their friend ended up dead they wouldn't even have a face to track down and sue.

"I swear when I get my hands on that little shit I will strangle him." Baekhyun hissed under his breath as yet another person shook their head to his question of seeing either Jongdae or that unknown Minseok guy. "Making me go through all of this to go make out with a fucking criminal, little piece of shit.".

The sound of his phone ringing made him snap out of the state of cursing Kim Jongdae to hell. He took a quick glance at the name and answered with a hopeful voice.

_"Yixing have you found them?"_

**_"Baek, come to the park where we were supposed to wait. We found them."_**

_"I'll be right there!"_

Byun Baekhyun was really going to kill Jongdae.  
_______

Jongdae had barely had time to wave at Baekhyun before he felt his best friend very violently grab his shoulders and start shaking him forwards and backwards. After a good five minutes a hand slapped the back of his head and the screech, "Where the hell have you been Kim Jongdae!" rang through his ear.

"Um, with Xiumin? I told you this already." but that apparently wasn't the answer Baekhyun nor Yixing wanted because a very harsh slap on his shoulder and head were their next actions. He winced at the hits, grumbling something about 'unfair abuse'.

"We don't know who the hell ABNR is and what his motives for meeting you are! He could've killed you for all we knew and you still happily go after him without second thoughts wouldn't you!" Baekhyun glared at Jongdae. "I might think you're an idiot but I don't want you gone!".

"Baekhyun's right you fool! You know nothing about ABNR other than the fact that he's a criminal. He's threatened your life before, how can you so easily trust him!" Yixing scolded him like a very disappointed parent making Jongdae feel guilty.

"Who's ABNR?"

"We're not talking to you so keep quiet!" Baekhyun and Yixing snapped at Minseok at the same time. They returned back to scolding the shit out of Jongdae who looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. His friends were never like that and from the time he knew Yixing, the latter was always playful, not serious.

"Ok! Ok! I get ok! Stop scolding me!" he finally broke and whined, pouting at the way they just narrowed his eyes at him further. He might be the youngest between the three but they didn't need to act like he was a child. He was barely four months younger than Baekhyun.

"Not only did you left to fool around with ABNR for almost 3 whole hours but you came back looking exactly the same way you did last week! Please don't tell me you actually fucked ABNR!" Jongdae's eyes widen, hand immediately reaching out to his neck.

Ok so he did sort of look like exactly the same way he did the week before. But Baekhyun really didn't need to scream it out like that. Especially when the person they were talking about was right next to him.

"Baekhyun-"

"No! We don't even know how ABNR looks like!"

"Baekhyun-" Jongdae tried to get his attention.

"If you're so caught up with him you should at least let us see him!"

"Baekhyun-"

"Keeping him hidden like that will-

"For fuck's sake Baekhyun! This is ABNR!" Jongdae yelled pointing at the person next to him. Poor Xiumin looked so confused on the whole 'ABNR' thing. Jongdae rolled his eyes, reminding himself to explain it later.

"No it isn't! That's Kim Minseok!"

"Excuse me what?"Jongdae whipped his head to look at Xiumin. Even Xiumin looked shocked at the accusation. But by the way he didn't immediately deny it made Jongdae turn his head to look back at his best friend.

"How the hell do you know his real name when even I don't know it!"

"Some guys were looking for him! See! There they are!" Baekhyun pointed behind them where a group led by Park Chanyeol marched towards them. The second the one with the pretty face saw Xiumin he launched himself at him.

"You fucking bastard!" he screamed, landing on top of Xiumin with a hard 'thud' that made Jongdae wince. "Kim Minseok where the hell have you been and why have you been running away from us! Do you realize how many places we had to raid because we were following your fucking ass around!".

"Then why did you follow me! I was running for a good damn reason! And get off me Luhan! I think you might've broken a bone..." with more spat of insults Luhan finally let of Xiumin, standing up from him. With a glare being exchanged Luhan turned to Jongdae.

"Wait, I know you! Aren't you the fucker who was fucking around with someone inside a closet in that café we raided two weeks ago?" Jongdae's mouth dropped open because Luhan was almost accurately correct.

"I was with him. We weren't fucking, we just made it sound like it so your group could leave us alone." he pointed at Xiumin. He wasn't about to let Luhan think he was a stupid idiot who would fuck around when he could've been killed.

"Son of a bitch!" Luhan almost tackled Xiumin again but the hand of a guy with owl like eyes stopped him.

"Luhan remember, we came here to bring Minseok back not to kill him. You can beat him up all you want when we bring him back to the boss. I'm sure you can solve your friendship issues in the training arena." that seemed to make it up for Luhan because he stopped struggling.

"I think we all should take a step back to clear things up." Chanyeol, for once being the voice of reason, interrupted everyone's confusing yells. Jongdae was silently glad for his loud voice because otherwise nobody would've heard anything.

"First!" Baekhyun announced raising his hand as if he was in a classroom. He turned to ABNR-Xiumin-Minseok? Jongdae wasn't sure anymore of his name. "You are ABNR aka Xiumin which your real name is Minseok right? I'm confusing myself over here please just say yes." Baekhyun pleaded.

"Uh yes." ABNR-Xiumin-Minseok nodded. Minseok! That was it! No more nicknames, no more fake names, just Minseok! Jongdae was getting confused here too and he would rather know what the hell was the name of the man he has been making out with the whole time.

"Just Minseok is fine," he added for Yixing who blinked slowly. "Your name is Jongdae right? Not Chen, just Jongdae." Minseok looked at Jongdae who was thankful he only told Minseok that otherwise he would have a whole group of people confused on exactly who he was.

"Right."

"Oh good. Now I guess I have to explain what's going on." everyone turned to Minseok with a face that spelled 'obviously'. He cleared his throat and decided to look at Jongdae who he felt was going to be easier to explain to rather than his friends.

"I've been running away," Jongdae spat out a hiss of 'no shit Sherlock'. Minseok decided to ignore that, biting off the 'fuck you Wattson'. "As I was saying, I've been running because of some issues I had with the," he turned towards his friends who looked at each other.

"Group?" Kyungsoo murmured to Kris.

"I'm pretty sure we agreed on organization." Kris didn't seem too sure on that.

"Circle?" Tao furrowed his eyebrows.

"Should we just say the truth? I mean that Jongdae guy already knows Minseok's not on the legal side of the law." Luhan hushed as discreetly as he could. But it apparently it wasn't much because everyone else heard the entire conversation.

"Uh, we already know you guys do illegal shits." Jongdae tried to help.

"Wait what! You're criminals!" Chanyeol gasped looking betrayed.

"Oh shit I forgot he was here." Minseok threw a panicked look at his friends. They all panicked for a good 5 minutes, talking over each other to explain it to poor Chanyeol who looked so confused and horrified by the truth.

"I'll explain it to you later." Baekhyun finally sighed in exasperation, tugging Chanyeol's arm. The shocked man nodded slowly, staying quiet for once in his life. Jongdae wondered if his brain was even keeping up with all of this at that point.

"Yes so, I had some problems with my," Minseok struggled with a word before throwing caution to the wind. "Fuck it! Gang, we're part of a gang that's why when I tried to get out these idiots followed me. And that's why I had to do whatever I could for them not to find me." he looked at Jongdae when he said this.

"Oh my god Jongdae your boyfriend's in a gang!" Baekhyun gasped dramatically.

Jongdae's cheek flushed at the title Baekhyun had given Minseok. "He's not my boyfriend! You know I usually don't start dating on the first date!". Besides, he didn't even know if Minseok wanted to be with him like that. Yeah, Minseok obviously wanted his body, but Jongdae didn't know if he wanted a relationship.

"You said I wasn't like your usual dates!" Minseok actaully looked hurt.

"You're not!" Jongdae spluttered, not wanting Minseok to think he was lying when he told him about him not being like the other dates. "I wasn't lying, you're not like the others!" he explained a little too rapidly.

"Dude this is a whole k-drama." Luhan whispered to Baekhyun and Yixing who snickered in agreement. Kyungsoo who has heard this raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, the amused smile on his lips was enough.

"Then why did you associate me with your 'usual'." Minseok looked at Jongdae directly in the eyes who looked lost for words before bursting into a long speech of 'trying to explain it to his best friend' and 'not wanting to assume anything'.

"Where are the cameras? I want to see who wrote this cliché script." Tao laughed with Luhan. Even Kris and Chanyeol were discussing how the conversation Minseok and Jongdae were having was straight out of fanfiction.

"I literally had my tongue shoved down your fucking throat for 2 hours! How can you believe I wanted us to be just friends!" Minseok gaped in disbelief at Jongdae's words. Had he not made it clear enough that he was trying to get more than a friendship out of Jongdae.

"I didn't want to assume anything!"

"That's not assuming! That's being that dumb stupid character of every cliché story!" ok but even Chanyeol who barely even knew what was going on agreed with Minseok. There was a line between careful and dense.

"Well do you want to be my boyfriend then!" Jongdae finally snapped, gritting his teeth at the yells of Baekhyun in the background. They hadn't really following the whole 'romantic' development from the start so he wasn't going to start now.

"I thought it was obvious!" Minseok hadn't exactly been planning to ask Jongdae out like that but he would have to make do with what he was given. Luhan encouraging 'you're doing amazing sweetie' was very much not appreciated.

"Fine then!" Jongdae yelled.

"Fine then it is!" Minseok scoffed.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Stop copying me!" Jongdae wasn't even sure why they were fighting anymore. But he wanted to be the one with the last word because he was that petty.

"I'm not copying you!" Minseok was petty too.

"Yes you are!" Jongdae narrowed his eyes. The irritation of the whole stupid argument they were having reminded him of that night back in the café when they first started to actually talk.

"No I'm not!" Minseok shouted back but his lips twitched. From the way the tips Jongdae's kitten lips curled upwards he could tell he wasn't annoyed anymore and was just continue to argue for the heck of it.

"Ok that's it! Where the hell is the camera! You can come out now!" Tao looked around. Everyone but the newly made couple followed his example. They were still too busy trying to make the other back down and have the last word.

"Hey Baekhyun." Yixing nudged his best friend who hummed. He glanced at Jongdae and Minseok who were for some reason pointing at each other and making weird hand signs with their hands. It was all too confusing for anyone who hadn't been following their conversation.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun watched his best friend since he had been small burst out laughing at something Minseok had said. Their fight of before having been completely forgotten by that point, both grinning and exchanging fond smiles.

"Do you think Jongdae's parents will forgive you for letting him come home with a boyfriend who's part of a gang?"

"...OH MY GOD JONGDAE YOU CAN'T DATE ABNR!"

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?"

"What the hell does 'ABNR' stand for again?" Minseok really just wanted to know why they were calling him that.

"You don't want to know." Yixing shook his head with a small grin. The chances that Minseok would get their reference was one out of a hundred and he would rather not try their chances.

"Why?" actaully, looking between Jongdae and him, maybe Minseok was that one out of hundred. Very rare yes, but not impossible. Jongdae had after all gotten with Minseok even when the chances had been very slim.

"Ok so listen here because I'm only going to say this once..."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m proud of this one shot ^~^. It took me a whole week to write this. But compared to Shitty Cursed Mountain that I took almost a whole year I’m proud of having written this so fast.


End file.
